Ballerinas and Bugs
by load my soul
Summary: "Olivia giggled at her new husband's clumsy steps as she tried to teach him to waltz." Lon'qu x Olivia. [complete]


Ballerinas and Bugs

by Shells Park

#01 - Walking  
When Olivia shouted for him to "_come quick_", Lon'qu expected an emergency (or maybe a large bug to capture), but when he entered the room he saw something that made his heart swell with a strange, fatherly pride: his firstborn son was walking.

#02 - Waltz  
Olivia giggled at her new husband's clumsy steps as she tried to teach him to waltz.

#03 - Wishes  
On the first night they lived together, Lon'qu caught Olivia laying in their front yard, quietly wishing on stars.

#04 - Wonder  
Olivia always wondered why Lon'qu would never speak of his childhood.

#05 - Worry  
Olivia had never realized how bad Lon'qu's nightmares were; afraid to wake him, she watched over him in worry.

#06 - Whimsy  
They weren't living in a world full of wonderful magic and whimsy - the world was unforgiving and cold, Lon'qu just wished his wife didn't always force him to play the bad guy with their son.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
"D-damn this desert and its heat," Lon'qu muttered, cringing as he heard the boisterous Russian behind him cackle, "aww, you need Gregor to carry you?"

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
Lon'qu did not enjoy drinking in excess, but always managed to get positively plastered every year on the anniversary of Ke'ri's death.

#09 - War  
When the war against Grima was over, Lon'qu couldn't help but miss the fighting.

#10 - Weddings  
Olivia decided to forgo the ceremony; she was afraid that seeing a great number of women in pretty dresses would scare Lon'qu away.

#11 - Birthday  
Olivia awoke to a surprise: breakfast in bed and an uncharacteristically timid smile on her husband's face as kissed her and uttered the words "happy birthday, L-Livvy."

#12 - Blessing  
He held her tightly and quietly thanked the Gods that she was alright, then begged her to reclass herself into a fighting class.

#13 - Bias  
"Of course you're defending Inigo's dancing; Olivia, you're a dancer, you're biased!"

#14 - Burning  
They were up against a Grimleal Mage, Olivia recognized that tome - it was a fire tome - and she readied her blade, she didn't plan on burning today.

#15 - Breathing  
Lon'qu scrambled over to where she lay, a terrible panic rising in his throat as waves of dread and déjà vu scrambled his thoughts; he desperately looked for a pulse and eventually found it - she was breathing, had a pulse and both were even and strong.

#16 - Breaking  
Olivia hid her young son behind her and presented her husband with his now very broken sword, "Lon'qu, Inigo is too... absolutely frozen in fear to say this himself, but he is very, very sorry for... somehow breaking your sword."

#17 - Belief  
"It was my fault Ke'ri died and her parents blamed me... and they had every right to," Lon'qu ended his explanation on that terrible, self-depreciating note, prompting Olivia to embrace him, "Sweetheart, do you honestly believe that?"

#18 - Balloon  
The worst thing he'd ever done, the now very wet Lon'qu decided, was teaching Inigo to fold origami water balloons.

#19 - Balcony  
As much as she felt bad for Flavia, Olivia knew that come the end of tomorrow's tournament, she would be standing beside Basilio and Lon'qu on the Khan's Balcony.

#20 - Bane  
He grumbled to himself about "all these vexing emotions" being the absolute bane of his existence.

#21 - Quiet  
Neither Lon'qu or Olivia were surprised when Inigo grew into a quiet, bug loving, dancer - these things just ran in the family.

#22 - Quirks  
From Olivia's high pitched hiccups to Lon'qu's tendency to snore, they both had quirks to adjust to.

#23 - Question  
"Mommy, I have a question, but when I asked daddy, he got all red - then kinda green - and told me to ask you, so where do babies come from?"

#24 - Quarrel  
"Didn't mean to interrupt your lover's quarrel," Basilio said, watching as both his champion and his dancer burned with embarrassment.

#25 - Quitting  
"You can't just quit on him, Lon'qu," Olivia argued, "Inigo needs to learn to defend himself!"

#26 - Jump  
Lon'qu and Olivia climbed a tree on one of their first dates; Lon'qu jumped from the tree with ease, he turned around and motioned for Olivia to do the same, but found her paralyzed with fear from the height.

#27 - Jester  
"It matters not if Inigo is good at dancing; I will not stand for my son being laughed at!"

#28 - Jousting  
"Being a mounted soldier is _serious_, Livvy- n-_no_, it's not at all like jousting, now put down that spear!"

#29 - Jewel  
He agonized over what gem she would like in her ring: what color should it be, how big of a jewel could he afford... would she even accept?

#30 - Just  
Sometimes, the killing kept Olivia awake at night, it didn't matter if their quest was noble or just - they were still taking lives.

#31 - Smirk  
After she felled yet another Risen, Olivia turned to her husband and gave him a hint of a smug smirk - it was in that moment that Lon'qu knew he was rubbing off on her.

#32 - Sorrow  
He woke up gasping for breath, trying to fight back the bitter tears that he'd been crying in his sleep; Olivia knew - she'd heard him scream her name - he'd had another dream of Ke'ri.

#33 - Stupidity  
Lon'qu hung his head, unable to watch Olivia walk away in anger.

#34 - Serenade  
He didn't know when that Olivia had found out that he hadn't been sleeping, but she began singing him to sleep every night.

#35 - Sarcasm  
His wife didn't have a mean bone in her body, but when she was mad, she bit at him with tiny snippets of sarcasm.

#36 - Sordid  
He was angry; even Basilio was in on Inigo's sordid little plan to be a dancer.

#37 - Soliloquy  
After Inigo was born, Lon'qu wasn't truly sure of what to do with the newborn, so he avoided him and did his house chores in a daze and mumbled to himself quietly.

#38 – Sojourn  
As much as Olivia and Lon'qu appreciated Chrom's hospitality, they wanted nothing more than their sojourn to Ylisstol to be over.

#39 - Share  
"If you truly wish to know why I am so... _'afraid'_ of women, I have a story to share with you."

#40 - Solitary  
Olivia wanted to be intimate with her husband - she wanted to be able to talk with him, maybe even cuddle with him, but he kept brushing her off.

#41 - Nowhere  
Olivia knew how to make her husband squirm; telling him that nothing was wrong.

#42 - Neutral  
He tried to keep a straight face, but a small smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth - Olivia was decidedly awful at taunting.

#43 - Nuance  
With her hair down and those bedroom eyes, as much as it made him uncomfortable, Lon'qu couldn't help himself.

#44 - Near  
The hairs on his arm bristled as she took his hand, he felt sick to his stomach; sometimes, being near her was just too much.

#45 - Natural  
She watched in slightly memorized horror as Lon'qu tore, absolutely merciless, through scores of armed men in combat and decided that he was what one would call a "natural born warrior".

#46 - Horizon  
He embraced her from behind and she collapsed against him, weak with unspoken grief and spouting apologies - the price of war was too heavy, but there was light on the horizon.

#47 - Valiant  
It consumed his mind wholly - she was surrounded, he had to save her, he couldn't lose her.

#48 - Virtuous  
She was too virtuous a woman for him; he was nothing but a killer, wasn't he?

#49 - Victory  
She knew Lon'qu was watching her with an analytical eye; she knew she would win as long as he was by her side.

#50 - Defeat  
He nursed his wound quietly, silent as Olivia cried softly to herself - he was terribly embarrassed, but mostly angry that he'd been so utterly defeated in front of her.


End file.
